The Bioinformatics and Supercomputing Shared Resource provides professional expertise in the development and application of high-performance computing and data mining methods for VICC projects, investigators, and participants. Functions provided by this Shared Resource include development and application of data mining algorithms for the analysis of genetic, genomic, and proteomic data that rely heavily on high-performance computing. Additional functions include interpretation of findings and collaboration on presentation of results. As a new Shared Resource, Bioinformatics and Supercomputing offers three primary services to VICC investigators: computationally-intensive simulations for power and sample size analysis; development and application of data mining algorithms, especially for genetics, genomics, and proteomics; and access to high-performance computing. This work is supported by tremendously powerful hardware and software: 270 Intel Xeon processors networked in parallel. Plans call for the Resource to grow to 2,000 processors in the next five years. Dr. Jason Moore is responsible for the daily operations of the Bioinformatics and Supercomputing Shared Resource. He and his staff work with investigators to make available the use of parallel computing hardware for computationally intensive simulations and data analysis. This Shared Resource has entered into a cluster arrangement with the Tissue/Clinical Informatics Shared Resource and Biostatistics Shared Resource, since the three interact so closely and use similar approaches and instruments.